Sgt. Damon
" Motherfuckers... ''"'' -- Sgt. Damon looking at Zahi'ban during the Taliban bombardment. Sergeant James Damon was a SOG operator that fought against the Taliban insurgency in 2011. He is part of the Bravo 5th Fireteam sent by the USA after the bombardment of the American Embassy in Afghanistan. Biography Damon is a hardened marine with a cool and eager attitude, but freaks out when attacking enemies. He is very aggresive, as tends to shout foul words to Taliban fighters. When Janson gets letally injured, he begins to shout foul words to get the medic hurried, as Jason is dying. He cares much about his friends. After Njade's retirement from the battlefield, he, Russell and Ysgold jump from another helicopter, deploying their weapons ready to fight. Death The team was about to escape Zahi'ban when RPG fighters shot down one of the helicopters in mid-air, causing Ysgold to fall and causing him an injury. Damon carried Ysgold to another helicopter with Russell covering him. Once he gets Ysgold into another helicopter, Russell gets shot and wounded, Damon begins to shoot and shouting his last foul words as he and Russell got killed, giving the pilots time to escape to safe zone. Nearly a minute later, the reinforcements came to help the Bravo 5th Team. An unknown soldier gave Ysgold the dogtags of Damon and Russell, which Ysgold presses hardly with his hand. Quotes " You're stupid excuse for a human, you son of a bitch! " -- When killing Taliban " WE'RE GOING DOOOOOOOWN!! " " I had enough of this shit! Russell cover my ass! I'm going to carry Ysgold to a safer zone. " " You think you can take me, huh? You're nothing more like al-Qaeda's bitches! ALL OF YOU! You will need a entire battallion to kill us, you hear that, Taliban fucks? " -- His last words " ''Get your ass over here right now, Medic! He is leaving us! Come on stay with me, brother. Fucking shit, Do you need a damn invititation medic? Move your ass quickly! " -- Within Janson's last moments.'' " Have a nice trip, brother. " -- When leaving Ysgold in the helicopter ready to takeoff. " DON'T FUCK WITH THE S.O.G! " -- Killing enemies when wounded " Just don't point that thing in your eyes, unless you're a fucktard, hahaha. " -- To Janson, when using the SOFLAM. " ''Damn... His son was born just two weeks ago... " -- When sees a soldier's corpse.'' " Welcome to Division One, brother. " " SCORE!!! " " Easy, bro. This is just the halftime, the game continues. " " Come on! 4th and Inches, we can make it! C'mon! " " Janson! Cover Ysgold from that tower! Russell, we're going to sack their asses up, like in our college days. " Sgt. James Damon *Rank: Sergeant *Branch of Service/Affiliation: United States Marine Corps, Bravo 5th Fireteam *Style: Shotguns, Assault Rifles. *Weapons: M1014 (w/Red Dot Sight and Grip), M4A1 (w/Holographic Sight and Shotgun underbarrel attachment), .38 Magnum (w/Speed Reloader) *Status: K.I.A. *Killed By: Taliban Assault Squad.